


Origins Part 2: Hawkmoth: Redux

by Jolynn_Noire



Series: Miraculous: Redux [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is bad at first impressions, Adrien is socially sheltered, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Chloe is still a piece of work, F/M, Gabriel is still a bad parent, Gen, Marinette is earning her Class President respect early, Miraculous Redux, Plagg is an older brother, Some Kwami bonding, new canon, the umbrella scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolynn_Noire/pseuds/Jolynn_Noire
Summary: After the battle with Stoneheart didn't go quite as planned, Marinette Dupain-Cheng questions if she should give up being Ladybug in favor of a better suited hero.Meanwhile, Adrien Agreste must choose to embrace the rebellion that comes with a secret identity or risk putting his partner and all of Paris in danger with his indecision.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nathalie Sancoeur, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Canon Relationships - Relationship, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Series: Miraculous: Redux [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1242335
Comments: 21
Kudos: 14





	1. Episode Cover

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part 2 of the Origins episodes: Redux. To read Part 1, or any episode in the Redux series, check out the series collection. 
> 
> This is my canon rewrite, so some things tread scenes we've seen before, while other explore things in depth where I feel the show was lacking.
> 
> Notes and suggestions are welcome :)


	2. 1

Paris seemed to freeze as the stone beings continued to rapidly multiply all over the city. No one knew what to do, why it was happening, or what the incidents meant. Even so, the news continued to report on what little information they could find.

_“The stone beings are scattered all over Paris, and for the time being, they are showing no signs of movement. Police have cordoned off the areas, but not much more can be done. Our only hope is that our new guardian angels, Ladybug and Chat Noir will come out again to protect us when the time comes.”_

Master Fu sat on the floor in his parlor, sipping his tea as he listened to radio reports of the events, while Wayzz floated nearby.

“Do you believe you did the right thing?”

“I’ve only made a mistake regarding the miraculous once before,” the Asian man commented, “The selection of Ladybug and Chat Noir did not feel as that incident did. I have faith that they will make things right again.”

The kwami nodded, hoping his master was right.

* * *

“Stop moving. You’re making me dizzy,” Plagg complained, sitting on his holder’s desk. Adrien had been pacing trails in his room for the last fifteen minutes or so, more out of a spirit of restlessness than knowing what to do. After experiencing what it felt like to be Chat Noir, sitting in his room waiting for someone to tell Adrien Agreste what to do felt more stifling than it ever had before.

“I can’t just do nothing, Plagg.”

“Then, do something,” he replied as if it was the easiest conclusion to come to.

Adrien opened his mouth to argue with him but closed it again when a response wouldn’t come out. Licking the cheese crumbs from his paws, Plagg continued.

“What’s your deal, Kid? You were just so optimistic about fixing it, but now you’re acting like a cat in a cage.”

“I just…” Adrien stopped his back and forth movement to grapple for the right words, “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. Father has kept my life scheduled for a long time. Anything I do is arranged without my knowledge and given to me as tasks to do without complaint. And, usually that’s okay, but today…”

He glanced at his abandoned backpack and started to pace again.

“Today, I tried to make choices for myself. I tried to go to school, I tried to be a hero, and while I was doing them, it felt great. I was able to do something that I wanted for once. But, considering that I failed going to school at all and there are huge stone monsters outside, maybe I’m not meant to make my own choices. I mean, I’ve always been restricted, because of my parents’ desires to keep me safe. Between their reputations and my model status, any number of things could happen to me. And after Mom…” He slowed to a stop, his fingers fidgeting with the new ring on his finger. Echoes of his father’s earlier reprimand played in his mind.

_Enjoy your little rebellion?_

_You will not be going to school._

_You are an Agreste_.

He collapsed onto the sofa, rubbing his face with his hands. He was never resentful of the life he had- he knew his father cared for him, in his own way- but being told what to do your whole life didn’t make for a good public defender, or partner.

“You were right, Plagg; a hero that can’t leave their room isn’t a good hero at all. How am I supposed to know what to do to help my partner when there are villains in the streets, if I’ve never made choices for myself that didn’t go wrong?”

When he opened his eyes again, he noticed his kwami lazily floating beside him.

“As much as I love doing nothing, letting you work yourself up won’t do anyone any good. Specifically me, because I’ll have to keep watching you wear ruts into your floor.”

It was clear that Plagg was trying to seem apathetic, but the reality that he was showing that he was recognizing what Adrien was feeling instead of ignoring it suggested that the ball of chaos was more than just a black hole for cheese.

“So, you and Spots messed up? Big deal,” Plagg continued, waving his paws dismissively, “It’s not the first time a pair of fresh heroes forgot something important their first time on the field.”

The acknowledgment that there were, and perhaps still were, other heroes out there was strange, but Adrien figured it was a question for another time, letting Plagg continue uninterrupted.

“The issue with you kid is that you need to get out of your cage. Find something fun to do.”

Adrien slowly sat up, his eyes glancing to the open window.

“Well, a patrol around the city would probably make Paris feel safer.”

He looked at Plagg, who was once again pretending like he couldn’t care less what his holder wanted to do. Adrien liked to believe he knew better.

“Plagg, Claws Out!”

* * *

Since the rock monsters had been still since their creation, the students of Dupont Lycée were expected to return to their classes, in hopes that the new superheroes could handle them when the need came.

Marinette fidgeted with the straps in her bag, the weight of the miraculous hidden inside weighing it down with the guilt she felt. Was it cowardly to run from the problem she made, or was it braver to know that she would probably just make it worse if she stayed in the spots?

Her father’s large hand on her shoulder stopped her walk back to school and drew her from her inner shame.

“Don’t worry, Macaron,” he soothed, using her childhood pet name in an attempt to lighten her spirit, “I know how upsetting and scary this is, but we've got two superheroes looking out for Paris, and the best way of helping them is to show them that we're not scared, because we trust them.”

“But what if they can’t fix it?” she asked, unable to meet her father’s eyes when he trusted her past alter ego so easily.

“Well, then I’ll come protect you,” he assured her, using the rolling pin in his other hand as a saber to fight an invisible foe, “Super Baker to the rescue.”

Marinette couldn’t help her giggle at her father’s antics. He always knew how to make her feel better.

“Thanks, Super Dad,” she told him, kissing his cheek before waving goodbye and hurrying back to the school. If she were to have the chance to atone for her mistakes as Ladybug, she couldn’t be late back to her classes.


	3. 2

At the Agreste Manor, Nathalie Sancoeur quietly walked up the marble stairs, her heels lightly echoing off the hard walls. Her eyes were focused on her tablet, pulling up Adrien’s schedule when she approached his door. She heard talking, which she quickly realized was a report on the TV news of the strange monster that had appeared in their city. She let herself in.

“Adrien, your father scheduled a new shoot in a few hours.”

When there was no reply, she looked up and noticed the stillness of the room she was in. Aside from the TV, there was no sign that Adrien had been in the space at all. Her eyes darted to the open window and slowly closed again.

How was she supposed to explain to her employer that his son had run off **again**?

Meanwhile, Adrien was already across the city. He had yet to see Ladybug, but he had seen some citizens waving at him, their smiles widening when he waved back. It felt good to see that, even if his and Ladybug’s first battle didn’t end quite yet, the people of Paris still believed in them.

He landed on a rooftop and took in his location. He was at Dupont Lycee for the second time Today. He watched as students seemed to be funneling back into the school grounds, seemingly trusting the new heroes to keep them safe through their first day of the new year. A spark of hope blossomed in his chest.

Maybe it wasn’t too late to be normal in some way.

Marinette reached the school with plenty of time before her first class. As she climbed the steps, her new friend Alya appeared beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

“Look at this!”

She shoved her phone into Marinette’s hand, causing the dark-haired girl to fumble it slightly in the rush of movement before taking in what’s on the screen.

“The Ladyblog?” Marinette read aloud, glancing at her excited friend’s expression.

“It’s the best place to find out the hot news about Paris’ new superhero, Ladybug and her partner Chat Noir.” Alya retrieved her phone, almost bouncing on her toes in her enthusiasm.

“Pretty cool, right? After the news used my footage of the battle with the stone monster, my website blew up. Did you see how many views it has?”

She started tapping something on the screen, while Marinette played with the ends of her pigtails.

“That’s really cool, Alya. But how do you trust Ladybug so much already? I mean, with the stone monsters outside-”

“She’s got this,” Alya said with confidence that Marinette wished she could share.

“But what if they can’t. What if Ladybug isn’t really cut out to be a superhero, even though everyone is expecting her to be.”

Alya’s tapping stopped as the brunette looked up at her new friend.

“I see what this is about.”

Marinette’s body tensed. Did Alya know she was Ladybug? She was there, after all. If anyone were to connect the dots, a journalist like her would.

“It’s okay to be scared,” Alya assured her, tightening the grip around her shoulders before letting go. “But don’t worry. I saw the heroes with my own two eyes, Girl. Ladybug will come up with a plan; I believe in her. And according to the number of people commenting on the blog, a lot of Paris does too.”

Alya’s bright smile was contagious, causing Marinette to smile too. Even if she wasn’t a good ladybug, it was reassuring to know that whoever stepped into those spots would be supported by her city.

Chat Noir managed to keep himself out of the public eye for a block before slinking into an alley and detransforming.

“Done moping?” Plagg asked, back to his professed nonexistence concern.

“Yeah,” Adrien confirmed, “Just one last rebellion before I have to go back.”

He rummaged through the bookbag, that luckily only appeared as himself, and pulled out a consent to enroll form.

Plagg looked at the paper before rolling his eyes.

“I don’t get you, Kid. When I said, ‘find something else to do,’ I expected it to be something fun. Not doing something uninteresting, like going to school.”

“It’s not just school, Plagg,” Adrien told him, “I want to be around people my age, to make friends, to be a normal teenager like everyone else. It’s something my father has never let me do, but it’s the one thing that _I’ve_ always wanted.”

“Normality is overrated,” Plagg replied, before putting his paw on what seemed to be his forehead, “Uh, I’m so weak…”

Adrien rolled his eyes, handing over a wedge of cheese to the small cat.

“You know what’s not normal? Having to carry around stinky cheese to feed to a tiny talking cat, and permanently smelling like a dirty sock while trying to meet new people.”

“Well, if you want this ‘talking cat’ to help you be a superhero,” Plagg sassed, “then feeding me is the least you can do.”

The young hero sighed, slipping the eating kwami into his hoodie pocket and easing out of the alley.

As the girls walked into the courtyard, they noticed a small crowd surrounding a larger student. Marinette recognized him as Ivan, the stone monster from before. She followed Alya, as the newly credited reported spotted a potential story and walked over to the crowd.

“Alya, with the Ladyblog. Mind if I ask you some questions about what it was like as Stoneheart?”

Ivan looked at Alya, his large body sagging into itself as he sat on a bench.

“I wouldn’t, but I don’t remember anything about it.”

“Really?” a girl, Marinette thought her name was Alix, asked, “You were on a rampage.”

“It was kind of cool,” Julika added, but Marinette wouldn’t have heard her if she weren’t standing right next to the purple-dyed girl.

“You seriously tried to crush me,” Kim added, his earlier confidence clearly reduced due to the attack on him earlier.

Marinette noticed a shift in the corner of her eye and saw at the short girl with blonde dreadlocks nestled in the crowd. The large teen in the middle of the circle seemed to glance at her too, before replying to Kim.

“I’m sorry,” he said, holding his bag on his lap, “I’m not usually like that. I just wasn’t myself…”

Suddenly, an obnoxious voice was heard right outside the crowd.

“Well, I, for one, can’t believe that.” Chloe tossed her ponytail over her shoulder as she added, “Once a monster, always a monster.”

Ivan gave a frustrated rumble before shoving his way through the crowd attempting to ignore Chloe’s cry of, “Don’t let the door hit you on the way out.”

Marinette remembered what Tikki had said. If Ivan got affected again, he would control the stone monsters outside. That couldn’t happen, especially without a new ladybug. With determination, she followed after Ivan, hoping Marinette was enough to calm him down for now.

“That was cruel, Chloe,” Alya reprimanded the blonde, “You’re the one here with a stone heart.”

“Moi?” Chloé asked, placing her well-manicured hand on her heart, “I wasn’t the one who broke Sabrina’s father’s arm. Let’s get on thing straight, new girl: just because your little website got featured on the news doesn’t give you the right to act like you’re better than me. You may be noteworthy for a few weeks,”

She blew a bubble with her gum that popped obnoxiously in Alya’s face. “But, I’m the queen bee here.”

Alya balled her hands into fists; “Why you little…”

“Oh, look out every one; Alya is gonna turn into a giant stone monster!” Chloé faked dread as she watched Alya stomp away.

As Adrien approached the school, he could see the few strangling students making up the steps and sprinted to catch up with them.

Almost there…

“Adrien,” Nathalie’s voice cut through his excited silence, “please come back to the car.”

Adrien’s steps came to a halt with a squeak. He was so close for the second time.

He could do as she asked, return to the mansion, and accept his time as the masked cat as his taste of freedom. He knew his father already planned to restrain him more after his previous attempt. Maybe it was time to count public school as a lost cause.

But as he turned to Nathalie, Adrien thought back to what Plagg had told him; he needed out of his father’s cage. If he returned with his head bowed, it would only prove to anyone looking that he was unable to stand up for himself. And if he couldn’t stand up for himself, how was he expected to protect anyone?

Taking a breath and drawing from the liberation Chat Noir had granted him paired with the assertive attitude his father attributed to their surname, he spoke to Nathalie.

“Please don’t stop me. I need to do this. For myself.”

Nathalie’s unreadable expression held still. It was always a struggle for him to know what was on Nathalie’s mind, but he knew she was thinking. She always thought three steps ahead, much like his father. Perhaps that’s how she had managed to efficiently be his assistant for as long as the boy could remember.

Realizing she could have concern over her job, Adrien added, “Tell him you got here too late to stop me. So, it was my choice and not yours.”

Her small nod would have gone unnoticed if Adrien weren’t focusing on her micro-expressions, trying to read her mind. It took a second for the meaning of the motion to sink in for him, causing his face to almost crack with his broad smile. He had always hoped their relationship was more than just professional, but watching her overlook his father’s wishes to loosen his leash for a few hours…

He vowed to thank her somehow as he dashed up the stairs.

Unaware of the commotion outside, Marinette made it into the locker room, sighing in relief when she was a regular-looking Ivan sitting on the floor, loud music escaping his headphones. She thought of leaving him but noticed how his eyebrows were still pulled together, and his hand was gripping his phone a little harder than was necessary.

Bracing herself, she tapped her classmates’ shoulders. He looked up, and Marinette was relieved that they seemed more surprised than angry at her arrival.

“I saw what Chloe said to you before.”

Ivan tensed a little, and Marinette quickly continued.

“I just wanted to say that you shouldn’t listen to her. I don’t think anyone else does.”

Ivan’s lips curled a little, and Marinette sat down beside him. She remembered the note she had seen him hold as Stoneheart.

“You know, I think you should tell Mylene how you feel.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” he replied, his tone giving his real feelings away.

“I saw how you looked at her out there,” she replied, recalling the soft look he had sent the blonde student’s way.

Ivan let out a frustrated exhale, and Marinette jumped.

“No! No negative emotions!” When he gave her a look of confusion, she corrected herself, “What I mean is, be positive. I'm sure Mylène has feelings for you too. Go talk to her.”

“I’m no good with words,” he replied with a defeated shrug.

“You don’t have to use words,” she assured him, “There’s plenty of other ways. You could make her a picture, give her flowers- “

“I could write her a song?” Ivan suggested, his grey eyes meeting Marinette’s again.

She clapped her hands together. “Yes! That would be perfect. Any girl would love a song written for them. Go for it!”

Ivan’s lips curled into a smile.

“Thanks…”

“Marinette,” the ravenette introduced herself, feeling reassured that she had given the heroes of Paris a little more time.

Adrien rushed into the courtyard of the school, noticing a blonde ponytail in the sea of strangers. He tried to make his way to her, but she was walking briskly towards the stairs.

“Chloe!” he called, relieved when only the blonde turned around.

“Adrikins!” she cried, leaving her ginger friend behind to rush to him. She wrapped him in a hug and kissed both his cheeks. It was far more affection than he received from anyone else, so he never really knew how to react to it. He chuckled, pushing her away with gentle hands.

“Yeah, I’m surprised the school is still going considering what happened earlier.”

He watched Chloe shrug, but she didn’t have a chance to answer before he heard the students around him starting to realize the second celebrity on their grounds.

He expected this to happen- there was a reason he was dressed in the least recognizable outfit he had- but it wasn’t as trying to smile amidst the murmurs or sign autographs for his peers. Perhaps because he was able to speak to them without dread of his bodyguard breaking up the interaction, or Nathalie pulling him away.

He was able to be with other teenagers like he was normal. And that was good enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of rewrote some things, because I forgot this was already published. Oops LOL
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you guys think so far.


	4. 3

“Adrien, can I have your autograph?” a redhaired girl asked, and Adrien gave her a polite smile as he fulfilled her wish. Beside him, Chloe scoffed.

“Why do you humor them?”

Adrien turned away from the thankful fan to look at his longtime friend with confusion.

“I’m not; I’m just trying to make some people happy.”

“Oh, Adrien. You have so much to learn,” she tutted, strolling into their classroom. She pointed to the second bench in the row. “That’s where we’re gonna sit. I saved it just for us.”

He patted her shoulder in thanks and made his way into his seat. The darker boy in front of him glanced up as he passed. The blond smiled and offered his hand.

“Hey. I’m Adrien.”

The boy looked at the hand as if it were infected.

“You’re friends with Chloe?”

“Well,” Adrien started before noticing Chloe put something on the bench across the aisle from them.

“Hey,” he made his way over to her, “What’s that all about?”

“I'm just commanding a bit of respect from the brats who sit here, that's all,” she stated, walking past him to their bench.

Shaking his head, Adrien knelt down, looking at the gum Chloe had left behind.

“Do you think that’s really necessary?” he asked, reaching in his bag for something to clean the sticky mess off with.

“Trust me, Adrien,” she replied, “I’ll teach you the _real_ ins and outs of school life.”

Somehow, Adrien had doubts about that.

* * *

Marinette had met Alya in the hallway after her talk with Ivan and, after venting a bit about the self-proclaimed queen of the school, the two walked side by side to class. Her fingers traced the black box and red in her bag.

“So, Alya,” Marinette prodded, “Would you ever want to be a superhero like Ladybug?”

“Would I?” Alya asked, her eyes gleaming with excitement, “Fighting bad guys, saving people? Of course, I would! I’d be just like Majestia and Peter Parker, all rolled into one!”

Marinette chuckled, slipping the box into her friend’s bag. She felt guilty as she handed the miraculous away, but it was for the best. Alya’s eye for detail would be perfect for Lucky Charms, and her bravery would help her face any problem that faced her.

Yes, Paris would be in safer hands now.

“Why do you ask?” Alya asked as they entered the classroom.

“Oh well, I-” Marinette started, before noticing a strange boy kneeling over their bench. He pulled something out of his bag and put it on the surface.

“Hey!” Marinette asked, approaching the stranger, “What are you doing?”

“I… uh...” he made out, standing up and out of her way. His green eyes glimmered with surprise and the guilt of being caught. She heard the laughter of Chloe and Sabrina from their seats.

Noticing the gum on her seat, she connected the dots.

“I see how it is,” she said, looking between the guilty parties, “Good job, you three. Very funny.”

“No, it’s not like that,” the boy told her, and she quickly glanced at him.

This was probably the ‘Adrien’ Chloe had boasted about that morning. She didn’t have time for this.

“You’re friends with Chloe, right?”

“Well,” he started, but she cut him off.

“Then, I know plenty.”

Chloe and Sabrina continued to laugh as she sat down. She wasn’t bothered by the act, not since Chloe had almost cut her pigtails the year before, but there was something about the new guy that caused Marinette to glance at him as he sat between the blonde nightmare and the far wall.

“I know I’ve seen him before…” she muttered, trying to realize where she had seen his green eyes already.

“Oh boy,” Alya muttered, causing Marinette to look over to her phone. She had searched _‘Adrien Chloe Bourgeois’_ and pulled up the first picture. It was clearly the same boy, only dressed in a singular fashion label and posing for the camera in front of him. She perked when she noticed the logo on the shirt.

“Of course. He’s Adrien Agreste. I’ve been following his father’s designs for years.”

“Daddy’s boy, teen supermodel, and friends with the ‘Queen’?” Alya replied, “No, thanks.”

Marinette couldn’t help but agree.

As Adrien picked at his desk, the boy in front of him tapped on the wood. He glanced up at the honey-colored eyes staring at him.

“Why didn’t you tell her that the gum was Chloe’s idea?”

“I tried,” Adrien sighed, “besides, Chloe is the only friend I’ve had for a long time. I know she's not perfect, but I can't throw her under the bus like that.”

The other boy looked at Chloe. She was ignoring her supposed ‘friend’ in favor of gossiping with her ginger minion. He shook his head and offered his hand to Adrien.

“I’m Nino, and I think we should make you some _good_ friends, Dude.”

* * *

“Oh, no. I’m gonna be late!” Mylene Haprèle cried out, leaving the girls' bathroom. She knew she shouldn’t have drunk half her bottle of lemonade for lunch. As she made the sharp turn towards her class, she was surprised by another student. He was leaning against the wall.

She cried out before catching her breath from her surprise at seeing another person in the halls.

“Oh, sorry, Ivan,” she greeted, “You startled me.”

The tall boy shrunk into himself a little. “Oh, I’m sorry. I just made something and really wanted to show you.”

He tapped his phone, and hard rock music poured out of the speakers at an ear-piercing volume. And that was before Ivan started to yell at her. Mylene flinched, running out in the other direction.

* * *

As Ivan watched his crush run away from him, he let out a low growl. He threw his phone on the ground, letting it smash into pieces, before crumpling the paper of lyrics into a ball.

He knew it wouldn’t work, that she would never feel the same about him. Why was he so stupid to try?

Meanwhile, in his lair, Hawkmoth reveled in the feeling of anger that came from his miraculous. Stoneheart was ready. He let his white moth flutter out into Paris, seeking out its target.

The magical butterfly combined with the paper ball in Ivan’s clenched fist, connecting him directly to the voice of Paris’ true villain.

“Welcome back, Stoneheart. This will be your second chance, and this time, I’ve made sure you have help. Remember that all I ask for is Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous.”

Ivan gave the nod, letting the Akuma's magic transform him.

* * *

Miss Bustier stood in the front of her classroom, noticing the new student in her class.

“Good afternoon,” she greeted, pulling up her attendance and looking over the names, “I don’t think I got your name this morning.”

Adrien rubbed his neck, nervously; “Yeah, sorry. I wasn’t able to be here earlier.”

She offered him a warm smile that eased the anxiety in him.

“No problem. I’m glad you’re with us now, Mr...”

“Adrien Agreste,” Chloe replied before Adrien had a chance, “You know, the model that’s almost as famous as me.”

The classroom erupted into low mumbling, causing Adrien to shrink into himself a little. He never understood Chloe’s relationship with her fame. She was famous because of her parents, much like him, but while he was eager to remind people that he was a person too, she loved the elevated status she thought it brought her.

“More like infamous…” the redhead from the ‘gum bench’ mumbled under her breath, causing her raven-haired classmate to chuckle.

Chloe scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Laugh now, Cesaire, but in the end, people will forget all about your little blog. You’ll be a no one like Dupain-Cheng again.”

The ravenette shrunk into her bench as Ms. Bustier called her class back to attention.

“Everyone, please settle down. I know this morning was… exciting, but we need to get back on track.”

Just then, the door flew off its hinges. The screams and cries were immediate. Everyone ducked down to protect themselves as Stoneheart walked into their classroom.

“Mylene? Where are you?”

Adrien easily used the upset to sneak away from the Akuma. It was time for Chat Noir to make his appearance.

Stoneheart continued his hunt, finally spotting his target and grabbing her in his hard grip.

“Let me go, Ivan!” Mylene begged, trying to break out.

“I’m not Ivan,” he replied, “I’m Stoneheart.”

“Daddy! It’s the monster!” Chloe said into her phone before the table above her was overturned. She didn’t have a chance to move before she too was grabbed by the rock monster.

The two damsels struggled to free themselves as Ivan jumped from the second-story window to the street below, shattering the asphalt in his landing. Slowly, he stalked away.

Alya was the first person back on her feet.

“Marinette! Are you coming with me?”

“No way,” Marinette assured her, “I’m gonna stay here and hide.”

“But don’t you want to see the heroes in action?” Alya asked.

Guilt nudged at Marinette as she offered the journalist her bookbag. 

“You will be far better without me.”

“If you say so,” Alya merely shrugged before dashing out the door.

“Alya! Wait! Your bag!” Marinette cried out, trying to follow her friend, ignoring the cries of her teacher to remain in the classroom.

* * *

Adrien hid in the men’s bathroom, pulling Plagg from his hoodie.

“I can’t believe that I’m finally having a genuine school day, and I can’t even get past introductions.”

Plagg lazily floated nearby. “I don’t know about you, but a day off sounds pretty great.”

“Oh no, Plagg,” Adrien told him, preparing for his transformation, “We have some homework to do. Plagg claws out!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long delay. But good news, the next few chapters are already written and I'm hoping to make the uploads weekly :)  
> Anyway, it was fun to explore the Chloe/Adrien dynamic, especially before Adrien has other friends to compare it to. 
> 
> If you have any recommendations or ideas, feel free to comment them below. I read and reply to all comments, and they genuinely make my day :)
> 
> Until next chapter, stay safe and wash your hands  
> ~Jolynn


	5. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait a full week. Sorry, not sorry...

Chat Noir effortlessly caught up with the slow-moving rock monster and his legion of goons, but he kept to the rooftops, waiting for a chance to drop in.

“You have no idea who you’re messing with!” Chloe’s shrill voice was easy to detect through the heavy footsteps, “My daddy, the mayor, will not stop until I’m safe. He’ll send the police, the army, the entire cavalry.” 

That was as good an introduction as anything. He used his baton to land right in front of Stoneheart.

“Don’t forget the superheroes,” he quipped, twirling the baton around. The end of his spinning stick accidentally hit Stoneheart’s foot, causing him to grow.

Chat Noir cringed. “Oops. My bad…”

“More like super zeroes,” Chloe complained. 

“Meow-ch,” Chat mumbled under his breath. He knew Chloe well- being friends for their entire lives after all- but he expected her to be a little more forgiving of the new heroes, who were literally trying to save her. 

“You want the cavalry?” Stoneheart asked, before motioning to his minions, “Here they are!”

With that call to action, the smaller stone monsters all rushed the cat hero. Luckily, his smaller size made for more agile movement, making it easier to dodge their attacks without having to hit them. 

Ladybug would come in soon with a plan.

He hoped.

* * *

Marinette tried to catch up with Alya before she left the school grounds, but there was no reaching that girl when she was on a mission. Marinette let out a sigh before following the destruction left by Stoneheart.

Her steps became more hurried the farther she got, and couldn’t shut out the voice in her head, reminding her that this was her fault.

If she hadn’t told Ivan to pursue Mylene.

If she hadn’t failed to give Alya her miraculous.

If she had caught the butterfly the first time.

If she had been a better hero, none of this would have happened.

* * *

Finally, she approached a block of the city occupied by stone monsters. She kept herself out of their line of sight as they seemed more focused on the black cat in spandex, bouncing around the street. Alya remained on the other side of the road, far too close to the battle to be safe but too far for Marinette to reach her.

Suddenly, one of the minions knocked over a car, the metal cube aimed to crush her best friend. Thankfully, Chat was quick on his feet and threw his baton, changing the angle of the automobile to merely pin her underneath, instead of completely crushing her. 

The baton slowly rolled away, but a stone fist took advantage of the cat hero’s distraction and captured him, before turning away from the damage they had caused.

“Hey, let go of me!” he struggled against the hard fist but was just as trapped as the girls he was trying to save.

To Marinette, it seemed as though Alya and Chat called out for her at once.

“Ladybug! Help!”

Marinette clutched her friend’s bag, before realizing she had no other choice. She retrieved the familiar red and black box, opening the lid and causing Tikki to appear.

“Marinette!” she greeted, her large blue eyes sparkling, “I hoped you’d change your mind.”

“Well, I’m not sure if I’m the one for this job, but Chat and Alya need Ladybug. I can’t stand by and do nothing. Tikki spots on!”

Being back in the spots felt better than Ladybug wanted to admit. Perhaps Tikki was right about her being meant to be the dotted hero. 

Without hesitation, she raced to Alya and, aided by her super strength and magic yo-yo, pulled it away just enough to let her best friend get out. A once-over proved that nothing more than a few bruises were caused by the incident, much to both the girls’ relief.

“Now, get out of here,” Ladybug requested, “It’s not safe.” Truthfully, Marinette wasn’t sure if Alya would listen to her, but if anyone would convince her to stay out of the battlefield, it was Ladybug.

Satisfied with the sounds of Alya’s footsteps leading away from the scene, the spotted hero picked up her partner’s staff from the road and swung off after Chat.  Lucky for her, Stoneheart’s minions were slowly wandering the streets, and Ladybug caught up with the mass of rocky creatures without a problem.

“Chat!” she called out, drawing the attention of both her partner and his captors. She dodged one of the stone monster’s swipes, before throwing her partner back to his staff. When he was armed again, he extended the baton, opening the fist he was trapped in. 

Ladybug who had landed on a rooftop to avoid the stony opponents, wrapped her yo-yo around his left leg, connecting him to a nearby lampstand and saving him from the hard ground.

Hanging by his foot, he could see Ladybug crouching nearby. “Sorry I was late.”

“M’lady,” he smirked, “Did I ever mention that you turn my world upside down?”

“Glad to see you’ve taken this well,” she replied, before the heavy steps of the monsters came closer to them, “But, let’s save the jokes for later...”

She pulled him to herself, letting him land with a very superhero-esque roll, before running down the length of the roof behind her.

“Aren’t we gonna fight them?” he asked. Despite her lack of confidence at being a hero, Ladybug didn’t seem like the person who would run away from a fight. She shook her head, pulling something up on her yo-yo.

“No. If we’re gonna finish this thing, we need to go right to the source.”

Chat grinned. Of course, she was already looking at the bigger picture.

“Then, lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like we're getting to the final battle. This is also when the fic starts to diverge the most from canon, so I would love your feedback on how I'm doing so far. :)
> 
> See you next time  
> ~Noire


	6. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat get ready to face Stoneheart for the second time, doubts come to light and Hawkmoth makes an appearance...

Ladybug and Chat Noir landed on the final rooftop, overlooking the Eiffel tower and taking in the situation. Stoneheart had climbed to the viewing deck of the monument and held his prisoners in his hands. Helicopters owned by the news hovered around, capturing the sight from as close a proximity as possible.

On the ground, the police had barricaded the block, Officer Raincomprix directing his men through a megaphone. From within the crowd of concerned and curious onlookers, Mayor Bourgeois rushed to the police captain and took the megaphone from him. 

“I demand you release my daughter this minute!” he shouted at Stoneheart. 

Stoneheart didn’t seem to need time to think the demand over.

“You want her? Take her?”

With a quick overhand, he threw the blonde socialite with incredible force toward the barricade. There was no way she would survive a fall from that.

“Chloe!” Chat Noir shouted, but Ladybug was already off the rooftop. She whipped through the air, the wind tossing her pigtails behind her.

While Marinette Dupain-Cheng had a poor history with the girl, Ladybug was the hero of Paris. She couldn’t, wouldn’t, let anyone not even Chloe, get hurt in her city. 

She couldn’t let only pray that she would make it in time.

She reached the socialite and cradled the blonde’s body and neck against her super suit, making sure she was protected from any impact as she slowed their descent to the ground. When they touched solid ground, Chloe was quick to leave the hero’s grip, which Marinette was silently grateful for, and ran into her father’s arms.

Ladybug heard Chat Noir land behind her and they exchanged relieved smiles. 

“Alright!” Officer Raincomprix spoke through his megaphone, “We are free to attack! On my mark-”

“Wait!” Ladybug called out, catching his attention, “Stoneheart still has another citizen!”

“And hitting him will only make him stronger,” Chat Noir added, approaching her side.

“Move aside and let the pros handle this,” the officer told the teen heroes, “You already screwed up once today.”

The feline hero was ready to defend himself and Ladybug when his partner murmured; “He’s right you know…”

She looked at him, her previously confident facade cracking under her mask.

“I mean, it’s my fault that there are other stone minions in the streets. If I had captured the butterfly the first time around, none of this would have happened. I knew I was no good at this superhero thing…” She covered her face with her hands. Chat let out a gasp. Was this what she thought, why she was late to the fight? She was going to quit?

Without thinking, Chat Noir placed his hands on her shoulders, hopefully keeping his partner grounded with him instead of in the spiral she was seemingly slipping into. 

“No. He’s wrong. And, you know why?” She moved her hands but didn’t look at him. He took that as permission to continue.

“Because this is our first day, Ladybug. No one is perfect their first time. And, do you see that?”

He pointed to Chloe and her father, who were still embracing.

“That’s because you saw the situation at hand, and figured out what to do to save her. Paris needs us, M’lady. I need you. And together we’ll prove to everyone that we’ll be the best heroes we possibly can. Okay?”

Ladybug’s blue eyes flicked up to his, a smile slowly making its way across her face. 

“Thank you, Chat.”

“Of course, Partner.”

The pep talk was disrupted by Stoneheart letting out a cough, releasing dozens of black butterflies. The force caused Stoneheart to fall on the floor of the viewing deck.

The swarm of insects formed a face. The name “Akuma” that the ladyblog coined for them never felt so apt until that moment.

“Citizens of Paris,” the face spoke with authority, “Listen closely. I am Hawkmoth. Ladybug, Chat Noir, hand over your miraculous. You have caused enough damage to these people and the poor city.”

Chat Noir, along with the rest of Paris, slowly tried to process the demands of the man behind Stoneheart’s power. The only one that wasn’t impressed with the spectacle was Ladybug. She had taken her partner’s words to heart, and if he believed in her, why couldn’t she believe in herself? They were in this together. 

Now, they just knew the name of the supervillain they were gonna takedown.

“Nice try, Hawkmoth,” she told the face, slowly clapping, “but, I think everyone knows who the real bad guy here is. Let’s not try to switch the roles here.”

She stepped forward to square up against her foe.

“Without you, there wouldn’t be people being transformed into villains. Chat and I only exist to protect the people of Paris from those who try to hurt them. No matter how long it takes, one day we will find you and you will hand us  _ your  _ miraculous! It's time to de-evilize!”

She used her yo-yo to pull herself into the air, using it to be eye level with Hawkmoth as she slashed through the akumas, capturing them in her compact. When she had finished, the face of Hawkmoth was gone and she landed on the Eiffel Tower, turning to speak to her home city and the people she cared for.

“Listen to me, Paris! No matter who comes out of the shadows, willing to prey on your emotions or fears, Ladybug and Chat Noir will always be here to keep you safe! I promise you that!”

Cheers from across Paris rose through the air at the heroes’ vow of protection. Meanwhile, surrounded by cheers, Chat felt as though stray akumas lived in his stomach, making his chest warm and a smile covering his face.

“Wow…” he breathed, watching his partner release the purified akumas into the sky, “Whoever that girl is… I think I’m in love with her…”

He was surprised by his admission. He had only known her for a day, and, deep down, he knew real life wasn’t like the stories he had seen on tv or in books. Then again, the feeling he had as she stood up for Paris, speaking with assurance and confidence, the mixture of pride and awe sure felt real. And, no matter what happened next, he was excited to be by her side through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are highly appreciated. 
> 
> Also, if you have any questions or ideas for the rest of the series, I'm welcome to those as well :)
> 
> We're all in this together.  
> ~Noire Out


	7. 6

As Ladybug prepared herself to leap back down, she heard a voice behind her.

“Yes, Hawkmoth.”

She turned to see Stoneheart coming back to himself, quickly standing back up.

“You will never take Mylene from me!” he told the spotted hero, before moving to strike her down.

She quickly lept from the ledge, using her Yo-yo to keep herself from falling. Over her shoulder, she saw Stoneheart climbing higher on the tower.

“Come to me, my minions!” he spoke, causing the various stone beings, who had been stationary through Hawkmoth’s show of power, to awaken again and storm the tower. 

Ladybug circled back, and landed on the deck, looking down at the minions that were approaching the base. She spotted her partner quickly scaling up the metallic tower. 

“Looks like we’re surrounded,” he stated, landing on the railing next to her, “What’s the plan, LB? It’s not like we can really hit him.”

“No, but I do have an idea of where the Akuma is,” Ladybug replied. When Chat tilted his head similar to his namesake, she went on. “The butterfly is probably in the same fist Mylene is in.”

“Okay… but if he opens his hand, he may drop her,” Chat pointed out. 

“He wouldn’t intentionally do that though,” she replied, “He has feelings for her.” Her blue eyes lit up; “We need to show them both that. Come on!” 

She started making her way up towards Stoneheart, Chat on her heels. He didn’t know what her plan was, but he knew he’d follow her lead anywhere.

As they made their way closer, they could hear Mylene’s cries for help.

“Please help me! I’m scared of heights!”

“We’re coming,” Ladybug shouted back, landing on a steel beam. 

“So, how are we going to get the paper?”

“By using our powers,” she replied, calling forth her Lucky Charm. As a red and black backpack lands in her hands amidst a spark of red lights, she hears the cries of her partner. She turned back just in time to see him being thrown by the approaching stone minions. 

“Chat?” she called, but he made his way to his feet.

“I’ll distract them. Just do your thing!”

With no room to argue, she put the bag on her back and used her yo-yo to pull herself to the top of the tower, passing the stone Akuma himself. He was distracted by the news helicopters trying to record the event. Taking advantage of his change of target, Ladybug managed to tie her yo-yo around Stoneheart and the hand holding Mylene and the Akuma.

“Chat! Be ready!” She cried, before enacting her plan. She wasn’t sure how the Akuma would act, and she didn’t want to risk someone’s safety if the plan went sideways. 

She took in a breath, pulling the cord of her weapon. The tension of the string brought the fist to Stoneheart’s eye level. His glowing eyes widened as he took in his crush-turned-hostage.

Her makeup was running due to her sobs and repeated cries of fear, her eyes were shut and her lips were trembling. Whatever plan the Akuma had, clearly this wasn’t a part of it.

“Let her go, Ivan!” Ladybug coxed, “I know you don’t want her to fear you!”

Chat pushed back one of the stone minions just in time to see his Lady’s plan in action. Stoneheart lowered his fist to a beam, seeming to place Mylene on the metal, unbothered by the Akumatized paper ball dropping to the street.

“Oh no, you don’t,” Chat replied, jumping from his ledge to catch the purple and black sphere.

“Batter up!” He used his baton to hit the rock, causing it to shatter at the impact and the butterfly to escape its confines. He then extended the rod to keep him from falling to the ground himself.

Ladybug watched Chat’s quick response and promptly threw her yo-yo towards the purple butterfly. The magic device opened enough to capture the butterfly in it’s compact before returning to her hand. 

When her compact opened, the butterfly was now a radiant white, and lazily fluttered into the Parisian sky.

Relieved that they had finally succeeded, she bid it farewell, before hearing a scream.

Mylene clung to the steel beams by her fingertips as Ivan transformed back into himself. The lack of size and strength caused the teens to start a descent to the bottom of the tower.

Ladybug jumped from her perch, calling for her partner to catch Ivan. Pulling on the string on the side of her backpack, the parachute expanded, allowing her to catch Mylene, holding her close to her body as they slowly descended to the ground.

Mylene clung tightly to Ladybug, her fear of heights, and the emotional turmoil of the recent event probably playing equal roles with her emotions. The new hero did her best to comfort the whimpering teen. 

“It’s all over. I’ve got you.”

“What about Ivan?” she asked between her cries.

“Cataclysm!” Chat yelled, allowing part of the metal landmark to crumble, allowing gravity to rapidly push him into Ivan’s fall path. He caught the larger teen, relying on his baton to slow their fall and cause them to land safely on the viewing platform. 

“Chat has him,” Ladybug reassured Mylene, watching as her partner caught the teen and bought him to safety.

Mylene only nodded in understanding as she continued to release her emotions onto the leather-like material of the super suit.

“Chat Noir?” Ivan asked, trying to make sense of his surroundings, still leaning on the smaller superhero for support, “What happened?”

“Ladybug and I managed to save the day,” Chat replied, leading them to the elevator down to the ground. 

When they stepped inside, Ivan leaned against the golden wall with his arms crossed. He didn’t make eye contact as he spoke.

“Did I hurt Mylene when I... became a monster again?”

Chat looked at the boy, who used to be Stoneheart. Now, he was just a confused teenager, feeling guilt over something he couldn’t anticipate or even remember.

All because some Moth Man wanted his and Ladybug’s jewelry.

Chat pushed that frustrating thought away, as the elevator started its descent to the ground.

“You’re not a monster,” the feline hero assured Ivan, “Hawkmoth was using your emotions against you. He’s the real monster here.”

“I only wanted to tell her how I felt…” Ivan continued, looking at the floor. “I’ve liked her for a while now, but she always seems so… scared of me…” He trailed off, the implication of his words hanging in the air like a cloud of smoke.

The elevator stopped, followed by a light chime as the door opened. Both boys left the room, but before they went too far, Chat Noir placed a hand on the larger teen’s arm.

“Look; I may not know you. But, you seem like a very genuine and good person. I’m sure, if you give it time, she’ll warm up to you.”

“Even after this?” Ivan asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Chat offered a shrug. “Anything is possible. Considering that your talking to a superhero dressed like a cat, is that such a strange outcome?”

For the first time, Ivan gave a small smile.

“Yeah, maybe not…”

When the Ladybug and Mylene landed on the ground, the hero took off the parachute and threw it back into the air. The bag transformed into little ladybugs, who went rushing through the city, quickly restoring the damage brought onto Paris and her citizens.

“Wow, that’s beautiful,” Chat Noir said, approaching with Ivan walking beside him with his head low. When the large teen looked up, his eyes locked with the short blond girl.

“Mylene? I just wanted to-”

Ivan took a step forward, and Mylene took a step back, almost bumping into Ladybug. The boy looked hurt by the recoil, his outstretched hand slowly dropping to his side. Chat put his hand on the boy’s shoulder, saying something a little too quietly for the girls to hear.

“He really doesn’t remember what happened, does he?” Mylene asked a note of sadness coloring her words.

“That seems to be the case,” Ladybug replied, watching as Ivan sighed, and put his hands in his pockets, dejectedly.

“Yet, the rest of us do?”

Ladybug watched as the ladybug faded away, taking their magic with them. 

“It seems so.” 

Officer Rainprix walked up, his arm no longer in a sling.

"Thank you for your help, Ladybug and Chat Noir," he conceded, putting his newly healed arm out to shake. Both of the teen heroes took turns accepting the gesture as a pair of parametric took the non-powered teens aside, wrapping them in what looked like shock blankets. Officer Rainprix followed behind as Ivan and Mylene were taken care of by qualified hands.  
And not a moment too soon if the beeping from Ladybug's and Chat’s miraculous were any sign.

“Seems like we did it,” Chat commented, offering his fist to bump. Ladybug finished the action with a small smile before turning back to the teens, who were being tended to by the medics.

“Do you think they’ll be okay?”

Chat gave her a reassuring smile.

“I’m sure they will be. The people of Paris are stronger than Hawkmoth thinks they are. Besides, we’re here to protect them.”

Ladybug gave her partner a smile.

“Yes, we are,” she promised him, kissing his cheek in thanks before using her yo-yo to ‘bug out.’

Chat Noir stood for a few moments longer with blush creeping under his mask and a grin on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple chapters more before the end of our heroes' origin.
> 
> I'm sorry that I had to pull back from the cute Ivan/Mylene from canon, but I don't think akuma-bonding would work that smoothly in reality.  
> But, I gave some more Ladynoir to make up for it LOL.
> 
> As always, I love reading your comments and can't wait to see any feedback you may have so far.
> 
> See you next week :)


	8. Chapter 8

Ladybug swung back to Lycee Dupont, watching students leaving the building. She landed behind the school, just as she returned to her regular clothes. She caught Tikki in her palms, the kwami giving her a smile. 

“I knew you could do it, Marinette.” 

“Thanks for believing in me,” the girl replied, using her finger to pet the bug, “Now, come on. Let’s get you something to eat.”

Marinette snuck out of the backstreet, blending in with the other students as they made their way into cars or toward their parents who were glad to see their teenagers were safe from their surprisingly eventful first day of school.

 **_Her parents_ **.

Marinette rushed across the street and into the apartment. When she made it to her home, she took a breath, thinking up what to tell her parents if they asked why she didn’t text them that she was safe. Even though she knew it was to keep her new-found hero status secret and her parents safe, she had always hated lying to her parents, or anyone for that matter. She didn’t want to think that being Ladybug could turn her into the thing she resented most.

Opening the door revealed her parents sitting on the couch watching the news.

“Marinette!” her father exclaimed, making his way to her and lifting her into a bear hug before she could close the door behind her. 

“We’re glad you’re home safe,” her mother added, though her reaction was far more controlled than her husband’s outburst.

“Hi, Papa, Maman,” she replied, hugging each parent tightly after her father let her go. “I’m sorry I didn’t let you know that I was fine. I couldn’t get to my phone.” 

That was true, right?

“Just make sure to have your phone with you next time,” her papa said, “If Ladybug and Chat Noir are going to continue fighting stone creatures, we want to know you’re safe.”

“I think the stone monsters are gone, Papa.” Marinette said, a teasing smile curling her lip, “But, I’ll keep my phone with me.”

Mr. Dupain gave a chuckle, ruffling his daughter’s bangs affectionately. Ms. Cheng smiled at her family.

“Alright, enough talk of that. How was the rest of your first day of school?”

* * *

Adrien landed the alley next to the school before his suit was replaced by his hoodie and jeans. Plagg groaned as he landed in his chosen’s outstretched hand.

“Cheese…”

Adrien rolled his eyes and pulled some camembert out of his pocket, making a face of the stench.

As his kwami seemingly inhaled the wedge, Adrien looked out towards the school. 

“It seems like they canceled the rest of school due to the Akuma attack.” 

Adrien felt Plagg land on the top of his head.

“Looks like you’ve got the rest of the day off.”

“Yeah,” Adrien conceded, lifting his hood to hide the kwami and his identity from any curious onlookers. He walked towards the school, mixing in with remaining stragglers waiting for their rides to pick them up.

“Yo, Adrien!” 

Adrien turned quickly, noticing Nino walking over to him. 

“Dude, you completely vanished!”

“Oh,” he said, rubbing his neck, “ I hid in a supply closet until the heroes took care of Stoneheart.”

Nino sighed in relief.

“Oh good. I was worried that maybe you were kidnapped along with the girls or something.”

He was... worried? But, they had just met. No one else really worried about him. Well, except his father, of course. The blond smiled a little.

“Nope. I’m all good.”

Nino smiled too, adjusting his backpack on his back.

“Good.” 

The boys heard a car pull up to the curb and Adrien to see his silver limo pull up. Adrien’s heart dropped. This was the end, wasn’t it? He was going to return to the cage, and his father would never let him out again. 

“I gotta go,” he told Nino, hiding his change in mood behind his practiced facade. He gave a wave and turned to leave when an arm reached out and grabbed his arm.

“Oh, Dude. Before you go...”

Adrien turned back to look at Nino, who had pulled off his backpack and was riffing for something inside. Did he want an autograph or something?

Finally, the darker boy found the thing he was looking for, a silver cellphone.

“Put your number in my contacts. That way we can talk outside of school; if you want to, of course.”

If he wanted to. 

Adrien knew he wasn’t really supposed to give away his personal contact, lest the media, fangirls, or someone worse found out and harassed him and his father. But, Nino wasn’t asking to gain anything more than a friend out of it, and Adrien wanted a friend too. Besides, it would be nice to have someone other than Chloe to talk to. 

Adrien took the phone and quickly tapped out the contact, before handing the phone back.

“Awesome!” Nino exclaimed, sliding the phone in his pocket, “Hey, I’ll text you when I get home, okay?”

Adrien smiled, in spite of the rock resting in his stomach.

“Yeah, sounds good.”

Nino gave a single-handed salute, before putting his backpack on and walking towards a car that pulled up behind the limo. 

Adrien adjusted his own book bag, before heading over to the car where his bodyguard waited for him. He may never go to school again, but at least he had met someone who treated him as Adrien, the classmate- and if he was lucky, a friend.

* * *

After recounting her school day to her parents- leaving out the Ladybug details, of course- they had returned to the bakery while Marinette went to her room to finish her first day’s homework.

She may have just saved the city, but she was also a lycee student. 

As she pulled out her tablet from her bookbag, the light chime of a text tone went off. Tikki, who was eating a chocolate chip cookie on the desk, jumped at the unexpected sound, causing Marinette to chuckle a little as she pulled her phone out of her purse.

It was a text from Alya. Several of them actually. 

**Alya <3**

_Heyyyy_

_Guess what happened????!!?!?!!?_

_I tried to get something for the ladyblog & things may have gone a bit haywire _

_Don’t worry i’m fine now_

_BECAUSE LADYBUG SAVED ME!!!!!_

_I wish i had caught everything on camera_

_but after ladybug saved me mom called_

_when i fina got off the call and got to the tower everything was over_

_oh well :(_

_bring me my school bag tmrw?_

Marinette chuckled reading her new spastic friend’s text, before frowning at the last one.

“Oh no. I left Alya’s bag in the street when I transformed. I have to get it before anyone notices it there.”

Tikki finished off her cookie. “Are you gonna go out as Marinette?”

“Well, I don’t think my parents would like Marinette leaving after an Akuma… but Ladybug could get out without anyone noticing.”

“The miraculous aren’t supposed to be used for personal gain,” Tikki warned. Marinette shook her head. 

“It’s not for me. It’s to protect my idenity. Doesn’t that fall under ‘superhero duties’?”

Tikki looked at her chosen for a minute and then sighed.

“Fine. Just say the words.”

Marinette grinned. This hero thing may be just the spark of good fortune her mother had talked about that morning.

“Tikki, spots on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 2 or three chapters left of this episode, before finally moving on with the timeline, which in this time of immense salt in the fandom, couldn't be coming any sooner LOL
> 
> Also, do you guys like the idea of an after credits-type scene or just wrap everything up in a bow, the end?
> 
> Just let me know :) As always, I read and reply to every comment and take every bit of advice to heart for this rewrite. I want it to feel like a gift for the community as a whole, rather than just wish-fulfillment :)
> 
> -Jolynn


	9. Chapter 9

Adrien had returned to the mansion with no more attention than as if he had gone to a photoshoot. He was used to not seeing his father for long periods of time, but he had half-expected Gabriel to punish him the moment he walked back into the house. He was merely instructed to wait in his room until his father came to talk to him.

That was over eight hours ago. He had tried to get some sleep, but the pit in his stomach that his father would come in at any moment kept his mind far too active. Instead, Adrien just looked over the Ladyblog and texted his new friend until Nino had gone to sleep. He also had Plagg there to keep him from spiraling in his own anxiety.

Currently, the sleepless blond was watching the news footage of the fight with Stoneheart, Plagg curled on the desk, pretending to be taking a nap. He loved watching how Ladybug stood up against their foe, confident, brave. Knowing that, perhaps, what he had told her had helped her made him smile. 

All he wanted to do was be a good partner to her. And maybe hold her and-

“Kid, you’re making goo-goo eyes over Spots again…” Plagg muttered from his spot. Adrien scoffed.

“I wasn’t. Besides, would you rather that I pace waiting for my father?”

Plagg gave a non-committal grumble before returning to his silence. A silence that Adrien was trying to avoid if he was honest. What benefit did waiting this long grant his father? Was his behavior so bad that his father wanted to punish him, before throwing away the key to the golden cage? Perhaps…

The sudden knock on the door brought Adrien out of the repeating fear on repeat in his mind. He noticed Plagg duck behind the monitor of the computer, and Adrien shut down the video of the day before.

“Come in.”

The clicking of heels told Adrien that it was Nathalie, not his father, who had come to see him.

“Your father wants you in the car in ten minutes.”

The car?

“Where am I going?” he couldn’t help asking his father’s assistant. 

“Mr. Agreste would like to have a talk with you about your ‘behavior’ yesterday,” Nathalie replied, notably not answering the question.

His father wanted to talk to him, in the car?

The confusion over the meeting place almost eclipsed the dread of the meeting itself. 

Almost.

“I’ll be ready, Nathalie,” Adrien said, standing up from his desk and quickly making his way to his bathroom. He went through his morning routine, trying to figure out the quickest way to complete as many of the tasks in the allowed time.

Plagg was quickly by his side as Adrien pulled off his sleep shirt as the shower warmed up.

“So, the old man is finally ready to grace us with his presence?”

Adrien rolled his eyes, tossing the shirt at the feline annoyance. “I don’t have time for your feedback right now.” 

The fabric phased harmlessly through Plagg, landing near the dirty basket. “You don’t have much time for anything. Seriously, you’ve been bugging me all night about this meeting thing and when he finally shows up, he gives  _ you _ a deadline?”

Adrien stepped under the warm water, the pressure slightly easing the stiff muscles that were still tense from the events of the day before.

“I’m used to a tight schedule. Models are known for their quick changes after all. Besides, it’s Father...”

He let out a soft sigh that he hoped the shower covered up, before washing his hair.

“He is very busy.”

“Yeah, sitting in his room, staring at fancy fabric…”

“He’s a designer, Plagg; that’s literally his business.”

Plagg scoffed.

“Well, I’m glad that I’m here now. Because if your life was this boring before, it’s a good thing I’ve come to make it more interesting.”

Adrien would agree that a flying destruction cat appearing in his house, granting him superpowers was at the very least ‘interesting’, however, he kept his agreement to himself.

Exactly nine minutes after Nathalie had come to get him, Adrien was going down the large staircase towards the front door. Plagg was silently resting in his book bag alongside his wallet, phone, and a copy of  _ Under The Hawthorn Tree  _ he was reading for his Mandarin language class.

His bodyguard opened the door of the dark car, revealing the backseat to be empty. Adrien slid inside, noticing Nathalie in the passenger seat, scrolling on her tablet. No sign of Gabriel.

After the bodyguard made his way back to the driver’s seat, they started to pull away from the mansion.

“But wait, isn’t Father-“

The tv screen built into the back of the passenger seat turned on, revealing Gabriel Agreste, sitting in his office.

“Good morning, Adrien.”

“Good morning, Father,” Adrien responded automatically, biting back the frustration that his father wasn’t even going to punish him in person and instead was sending him off to an unknown event or shoot. It wasn’t out of character, but, deep down, it was disappointing.

“Nathalie and I have been discussing your… behavior yesterday,” Gabriel continued, his gaze boring straight into the camera, “I must say, I am disappointed in your repeated disregard for the rules I had given you. Your mother and I raised you to have honor and respect.”

Adrien shrunk at the mention of his absent mom. He already knew she would be just as disappointed with him sneaking out as his father was. But, then again, she would at least tell him that in person.

Marinette walked up to the school, carrying both her bookbag and Alya’s. Thankfully, no one noticed or took the navy blue bag on the side of the street until she could return to pick it up.

She would have to be far more careful to not leave anything that could show who Ladybug was, or anyone she may know.

She noticed Alya leaning against a pillar outside the courtyard, typing something on her phone. Marinette scurried up to her.

“Morning. Here’s your bag.”

“Thanks!” Alya greeted, sliding the book bag over her shoulder without looking up from her message. When she pressed send, she finally met eyes with her friend.

“You would not believe the reaction that The Ladyblog has been getting. There are so many theories about who the heroes are, how they got their powers; there’s even a thread of people coming up with a ship name for the two. Last I checked, the leading vote is LadyNoir.”

Marinette fidgeted a little with her own bag. People are really that obsessed about her and her partner overnight? 

“Isn’t that a bit of an invasion of their personal lives?”

“No. We don’t know who they are,” Alya said, “Not yet anyway, so we aren’t affecting them personally. It’s just some speculation and fun.”

Marinette wasn’t sure how she felt, but Alya did have a point. As long as no one found out who she or her partner were under their masks, there was no harm is speculating. It was just celebrity gossip, right?

As the ravenette followed her friend into the school, a silver car pulled up to the curbside.

“Look outside your window, Adrien.”

Adrien obeyed, noticing that the car was outside Dupont, students filtering inside at a leisurely pace. His stomach knotted. Did his father really bring him here to tease him with the freedom he was taking away?

“Do you see the school, Adrien?”

“Yes, Father…”

“You will never, and I mean never-”

Adrien closed his eyes, telling himself not to lose his composure.

“-attend this school, without your bodyguard accompanying you to and from the premises.”

Adrien’s head turned to the screen so fast, he could have gotten whiplash. 

“What?”

Gabriel looked away from the screen as he spoke.

“Your stubbornness on this issue showed your passion for change and, although a punishment will be executed, your passion reminded me a little of myself when I started  _ Gabriel _ .”

Adrien brushed away a tear of joy before his father turned back to the camera.

“However, this is a privilege. If I hear of any misconduct or you bring negative attention to the Agreste name, I will not hesitate to remove you and continue your education at home, understood?”

Adrien nodded quickly.

“Of course, Father. Thank you, Father.”

“Nathalie has agreed to reschedule your schedule around school hours and enroll you in the fencing team. The added activity will add your look for the fall show.”

Of course, it linked back to business somehow. That didn’t bother Adrien though. He was going to school. His father was actually willing to listen to him. And, he wouldn’t let him regret it.

“Thank you, Nathalie. Thank you, Father.”

“Now go. I will not let you be late.”

“Of course,” Adrien replied, leaving the car without fully opening the door and rushing towards the school, a huge smile on his face that he couldn’t wipe away even if he tried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if the format is odd. I posted this from my phone at work 😂   
> Anyway, I think I’ll have one more chapter, and one post-credits chapter.
> 
> Then on to the next episode: The Pharaoh.
> 
> If you have any ideas, questions, etc for this or the next episode, I’m always ready to hear them.
> 
> ~Bug Out


	10. Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette stand up for herself.  
> Adrien tries to make friends.
> 
> And the umbrella scene makes it's appearance.

Marinette and Alya reached their classroom before many of their peers had. The ravenette looked up at the seat she had fought with Chloe over. 

No. This year would be different. She didn’t want Chloe to walk all over her and her classmates again. And if she could stand up to a supervillain, she should have no problems against a prissy girl who believed having famous parents meant you were better than anyone else.

With determination, Marinette made her way to the seat and sat down, waving on Alya to follow her lead. The dark skinned girl smirked and sat down beside her best friend. It wasn’t long until the tall blonde nuisance had arrived and noticed what the girls had done.

“Excuse you. You’re in my seat.”

“And you were in mine yesterday,” Marinette replies, hoping her posturing was enough to mask the nerves of standing up to the girl that had bullied her for years. “I've let you dictate my life for too long, and now, I’m taking it back.”

She stood up, keeping her hands on the desk.

“I’m tired of putting up with your crud; we all are.” At that, some of the classmates who had been watching the encounter started to make murmurs of agreement. 

“There are some seats right there in the front,” Marinette gestured to her and Alya’s bench the previous morning, “and I didn’t even put gum on it. I’d recommend that you take your ‘better than you’ attitude and sit on down. Go.”

The class gave a laugh and Chloe gave a glare at the half Chinese girl before stalking to the bench and plopping down into it.

Marinette signed and eased down into her own seat, Alya patting her on the back.

“I’m proud of you, Girl.”

“Well, all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing, right?”

Alya grinned.

“Right.”

Adrien took the stairs two at a time, the rush of excitement almost causing him to collide with the fiery-haired girl, who was casually making her way to their class.

“Woah… oh sorry! Sabrina, right?”

The girl looked at him a bit startled but quickly recovered. 

“Yeah. And you’re Adrien?”

Adrien nodded, rearranging his bag strap from his jarring movements. 

“Want to walk to class together?”

Sabrina fixes her glasses and gives a nod while the two walk at a more casual pace.

“So, how long have you known Chloe?” Adrien asked, trying to make conversation. He wanted to make friends after all.

“Only a couple years,” Sabrina admitted, her fingers nervously toying with her backpack straps, “My father and I moved from outside the city, and Chloe and I ended up in the same Lycee class. The rest is history, I guess.”

Adrien gave a polite nod as they approached the classroom door. 

“Hey. Why don’t you sit with Chloe today. I just befriended Nino, the guy from your bench, and I can tell you miss your best friend.”

It seemed like Chloe was Sabrina’s only friend, seeing as how Chloe’s reputation seemed to ward classmates away from him the day before. And, even if Chloe was one of his only friends too, at least he now had Nino to hang out with.

Sabrina’s eyes sparkled.

“Really? Thanks.”

She nearly skipped into the room, while Adrien followed behind. The red-hair barely slipped onto the bench in the front row before Chloe gave a frustrated groan.

“What are you doing here, Sabrina? Where is Adrikins?!”

“I wanted to sit with Nino today,” Adrien explained from across the aisle.

“Why?” 

“Because he’s my friend.” Nino offered him a fist bump, which he accepted with only mild hesitation.

“Whatever. If you want to spend your time with peasants, that’s your problem.” Chloé dismissed with a flick of her high ponytail. 

Adrien opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. Instead, he just slid into his seat. 

“Any idea what happened to her?” he asked Nino.

“I mean, she’s always this snippy,” Nino commented, before leaning on his open palm. “But, Marinette stood up to her this morning. Put her in her place, you know?” He sat up straighter, “So Chloe’s probably just bitter that you don’t want to play along with her too.”

Adrien glances back at Marinette, who was now sitting behind him. He could believe it; thanks to Chloe’s plan the day before, he had already been the subject of the ravenette’s annoyance. Hopefully, he didn’t have to stay there.

“Hey Marinette,” he greeted politely, his right hand raised in a wave.

Marinette only gave him the smallest glance, before huffing in annoyance and returning to whatever she was drawing in her sketchbook.

He let his hand fall as he turned by forward with a sigh. Maybe not.

Nino glanced back at Marinette before leaning towards his new friend.

“Why haven’t you told her about the gum thing?”

Adrien shrugged. 

“What could I say? She already seems to have made up her mind about me.”

Nino waved that off, keeping his voice low enough that the ravenette wouldn't realize we were talking behind her back. Or, well, in front of her.

”Marinette is one of the most beautiful people I know. Just tell her the truth and be yourself.”

He hits a closed fist to Adrien’s shoulder, encouragingly, as Ms. Bustier calls the class to attention. Adrien just hopes that Nino is right.

-

Before long lunchtime came and everyone started to head towards the cafeteria. Adrien told Nino that he had to eat at home, but he’d be back after the break. Then, the lone blond started towards the front doors. When he made it outside, the dark clouds outside had begun to produce rain. Good thing, he always had an umbrella with him.

As he pulled out the black umbrella from his duffle bag, he noticed someone else come outside. It was Marinette. She didn't seem to notice him as she put her hand out away from the roof that shielded them from the rain, bringing it back with a frown when she saw how wet it now was.

“Hey, ” Adrien attempted to greet her, but was given the same cold shoulder. With a sigh, he raised the umbrella over his head. Maybe it wasn't worth it. She didn't have to like him after all.

He took a few steps until the rain pelted the vinyl above him.

But he wanted her to.

He turned back to the girl who was crossing her arms as she looked out at the rain.

“Look, what Chloe did was petty. And, I had no part in it. I was just trying to take the gum off the seat. I swear.”

He looked away, watching as the rain fell into puddles and pavement, making hard plopping sounds.

“I don't get to spend time with people our age. Chloe’s been the closest thing to a friend I've ever had.”

Adrian looked at Marinette, whose grey eyes seemed to glow in the soft light. 

“And I was just hoping that, maybe, we could start over?” He ended his admission almost as if it was a question. And, as if he was extending an olive branch, he offered his umbrella to her.

Marinette looked at the blond model, his smile sincere, and his green eyes revealing a hint of his insecurity. He was standing in the rain, asking for her forgiveness and a chance to prove himself as a reasonable person. 

Perhaps she had judged him too quickly based on his association with Chloe. while the blond debutant had made her school life miserable, Adrien hasn't done those things to her. Didn't he deserve the same chance as anyone else?

Just as thunder rumbled in the distance, she reached out and held onto the handle of the black umbrella, brushing his fingers with her own. The contact was thrilling, causing her heart to beat a little faster in her chest. She pulled the umbrella over herself, trying to distract herself from the chance inside her. Just then, she accidentally hit one of the buttons on the handle and the fancy umbrella closed around her.

Adrien couldn't help himself. He laughed, laughed from deep within him, the stress of Marinette’s refusal to befriend him and from the last year in fact, melted away in the rain that drenched him.

Marinette peeked from underneath the vinyl, her cheeks covered in blush. It didn't take her long to realize that he was laughing at the absurdity of her luck, rather than mocking her. She couldn't help but laugh along with him, his mid-baritone tone complimenting her light chuckles at her own expense. He looked happy, and her heart warmed at the sight of his head tilted back as the rain fell on him and dripped through his previously meticulously styled hair, his designer clothes clinging to his body. 

She quickly averted her gaze back to his sparkling eyes, now filled with hope of their relationship, err, friendship.

“I'll see you after lunch, ” he said, making his way to the dark car that was parked at the curb for him. 

“Yeah, totally, ” Marinette stammered out, “See later you… I mean, ugh. What is wrong with me?”

Tikki peeked her head out of the purse at Marinette’s side, her large blue eyes glistening.

”I think I may have an idea…”

Marinette blush returned and she looked away from her kwami. No way. There was no way she developed feelings for a boy that she just stopped ignoring. No matter how charming he seemed, dreamy he looked, how his laugh made her feel…

Shoot…

Adrian reached his car, sliding into the passenger side seat with a sign. His bodyguard remained stoic and unbothered by his delay as he silently made his way back to the mansion. Plagg wouldn't remain so uninterested in Adrien.

”So, your first few days away from home and you now have two girlfriends…”

Adrian scoffed under his breath, brushing his wet hair from his forehead. He had no girlfriends. Ladybug was his superhero partner, while Marinette was his friend.

His friend. One he made on his own merits, not born out of family ties or even pity. Marinette was willing to be his friend because of who he was. He wouldn't disappoint her expectations of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the episode (save for a little bonus scene that would either play over credits or post credits)
> 
> How did you like it the changes. Were they good, bad, passable? Let me know in the comments
> 
> Next episode: The Pharoah


	11. Bonus chapter

Neither the golden model nor the ravenette noticed the Asian elder, who was casually strolling past their school, hidden under a dark umbrella.

“The young heroes seem to be getting along,” Wayzz commented from over his master’s shoulder, “It seems like you have chosen well, Master,” 

“Yes. It is quite fortunate that their lives are intertwined.” Fu acknowledged, waiting for the cars to pass by before crossing the street. 

“Do you plan to reveal yourself to them?” Wayzz asked, just as the road before them fell silent.

Fu shook his head.

“Whoever is keeping Nooroo seems to have a familiarity with his capacities that preceded this battle. If he was to discover the location of myself or the other miraculous, young Ladybug and Chat Noir would have no hopes of defeating him. It will be best to keep our secrets to ourselves to keep the rest of the miraculous from Hawkmoth’s sights.”

Wayzz nodded. He had been paired with his master for many years; several of them had shown that Fu was a very cautious man. An extraordinary trait for a guardian of the miraculous, but a disastrous one for a guide of their heroes.

“But, what of the young chosen?”

“I have faith in Tikki and Plagg to tell them all they need to know to protect the city and retrieve Nooroo when the time comes, ” Fu reassured his kwami, “It would be best for them to bond to their young hero, training them without interference from outside forces.” He handed Wayzz an almond from his pocket. Wayzz took it, accepting the silence that was requested of him. Fu was his holder, the last of the guardians, and a friend. 

But being older than the city around them, outliving civilizations and species alike, Wayzz knew that the earth and the beings on it were unpredictable. 

He hoped that the surprises would bring about good things.

But, he knew that surprises could also be devastating.

He only hoped the birth of Ladybug and Chat Noir would be the former.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end of the Origin story of our favorite Parisian super duo. 
> 
> Thanks for reading the Redux Series so far. Next episode: The Pharoah. 
> 
> See you then.   
> -Noire


End file.
